cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordinary Men Fighting Giants
OMFG 'OMFG Charter' Preamble: Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, here by known as OMFG, declares its awesomeness and official existence with the following charter: '' Application and Admission a.) OMFG is dedicated to throwing the hottest parties and are committed to destroying the Giant infestation of the planet. Therefore we need a lot of people to dance and shake it and fight so we have an open application policy and will allow any nation to apply that desires to be active, honest, loyal, and dedicated and commit themselves to excellence in growth and in the military. Members desiring to join the elite must change their alliance affiliation to Ordinary Men Fighting Giants and must be a purple nation. Membership can and will be denied if there is any evidence of past atrocities commited by said nation. If any such activities were to be found out down the line immediate account suspension will occur on the forums following with an official investigation/interrogation. OMFG will not harbor any war criminals, spies or otherwise. If you are found to be ghosting OMFG you will be destroyed. If you are found to go rogue as a member you will be destroyed. Members must commit to being active on our forums and irc, and if you think you can hack it in the military life then come on aboard! We have moist cake & punch! MMMMmmm b.) Re-admittance: Any member who has resigned is permitted to re-apply at a later date. Shall this occur the application will be put forward to a vote by the Triumvirate. A unanimous Triumvirate vote is needed. The re-applicant is subject to the same procedures as a normal application after this point. c.) Repeat-Re-admittance: Should a member resign again who has already applied more than once before a unanimous joint vote between ...actually no, you will be immediately denied. Didnt you notice that we are dedicated and hardcore? Duh....fool me once on re-admittance shame on me...fool me twice wont happen. Leadership a.) Triumvirate: The Triumvirate is a life long position, or until resignation. In such case, the outgoing Triumvir makes 3 nominations for a replacement. These nominees are voted on by the remaining 2 Triumvirs. Should a decisive vote not be reached then the Ministers will be included in the voting process. A 75% vote is needed to usher in the new Triumvir. In the absence of a Triumvir, a voting majority of the ministers will stand for the absent Triumvir(s) vote. A Triumvir may be removed under certain conditions. The other 2 Triumvirs must agree unanimously with all Ministersl for the Triumvir removal motion to pass forward. Any power not specifically is reall a power of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate holds the power to create and destroy positions as needed. b.) Ministers: Full ministers shall be appointed by Triumvirate as required to lead specific areas of OMFG affairs. New ministers may be appointed as needed by Triumvirate at any time, and may be removed from position as well by unanimous Triumvir vote at any time as required. Ministers have the ability to lead the department and request any modifications, additional deputies to assist them, and have complete control over their area second only to Triumvirate. All ministers are considered high advisers to the Triumvirate, and will be present and actively partake in weekly government meetings and discussions. Ministers wil be reviewed every 30 days and will have a joint meeting between the Triumvirate and that Minister to evaluate the functionality of their department, its successes and challenges. c.) Deputy Ministers: Deputy Ministers are recognized as having the dedication and drive to accomplish more in OMFG. DMs will be paired with an experienced Minister for tutalege an to learn the finer points of the game, top be grown into Minister positions. It is recognized that they will be the future leaders of OMFG if they stay on track and on point. Triumvir and Ministers will assist them however possible to ensure they get the training they require to succeed. Expulsion a.) OMFG Play Nice or GTFO! Any member found to violate any of OMFG's core values and rules will be immediately booted. Any member found to be engaged in espionage, roguery, aid theft, multi crimes,etc will be fully investigated and if found even marginally guilty will be expelled, and in cases where they are clearly guilty for serious crimes they will receive the harshest of ZIs. Members who are not active and posting on the forums 1x/30 days will be asked to leave OMFG as you phail and are clearly not hardcore enough for us. Members found to be guilty of repeatedly ignoring Triumvir and Minister requests, repeated flaming and asshattery will be expelled, depending on the severity of the issue may also be sentenced to ZI as well. Giant Fighting a.) The Triumvirate and Minister of War hold complete control over members war declarations. Any Triumvir or MoW can grant permission for tech raidsm and to defend themselves in battle, or engage in an ongoing engagement. In the case of an alliance scale war a unanimous Triumvirate vote is needed to declare a state of war. In the case that a state of war is declared all OMFG members are subject to complete control of the OMFG War Machine. It is mandatory for all OMFG nations to follow ALL orders issued such as studying war guide, the amount of military, targets, timing, and many other guidelines. b.) Tech Raiding: No purple or red nations. No nations bearing any alliance affiliation, even if there are only 2 members in said alliance. Must be approved by Triumvir or MoW. Tech raids are recognized as a great training exercises, and will treat them and the nations being raided with respect. No cruise missile or bombing runs will be allowed. Although we may use tech raiding as a way to test new updates to the game such as navies. c.) OMFG loves nukes. We will nuke first when we have to. Hopefully wont ever come to that. Dont push us tho. We have Manhattan Projects and SDI's. We would love to nuke you if you give us a reason to. d.) OMFG members found to be warmongers attacking without approval of OMFG will be temporarily suspended from raiding activities, and possibly even expelled. OMFG members found to be attacking other OMFG members, allies, or repeated unapproved attacks will be expelled. e.) Spying is bad m'kay? It is an act of war. OMFG will not tolerate spying of any sort. OMFG will not harbor any member who performs unsanctioned espionage, and a member found to be performing espionage against OMFG or against another alliance in OMFG AA will be dealt with swiftly with varying from a warning to an immediate expulsion and/or ZI depending on the severity of the occurrence. No OMFG members from previous alliances shall speak of any former political internal knowledge of that alliance. Charter Modification a.) The Triumvirate reserves the right to amend the charter at any time. Amendments may be put forward by any member for discussion at any time via the Triumvirate Floor found on our members forum. An amendment is considered passed by a unanimous Triumvirate vote. If an amendment conflicts with the current charter a joint Triumvirate and Minister majority vote will be needed to pass the modifications. b.) Slaying Amendments: An amendment may be slain by a unanimous Triumvirate vote plus a majority Minister vote. ''The charter is mandatory for all OMFG members. 'OMFG Relations' Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente action=edit}} edit Category:P.E.A.C.E